jazonforumfandomcom-20200213-history
John Bennett
John Charles Bennett[http://s9.zetaboards.com/Jazon_forum/single/?p=8048128&t=7234512|'JAZON', Jazon Forum thread.] When asked about unreferenced information on LCS 1 characters, creator Jazon Woorheez supplied additional facts. (1965 - 2001) was a former mafia hitman, and a contestant in the first season of Liberty City SurvivorLiberty City Survivor Character Bios. Background 'Early life' John Bennett was born in 1965 in, presumably, Liberty City[http://s9.zetaboards.com/Jazon_forum/single/?p=8048178&t=7234512|'JAZON', Jazon Forum thread.] When asked about unreferenced information on LCS 1 characters, creator Jazon Woorheez supplied additional facts.. Not much is known about his early life, except that he may have been raised by a single mother. Liberty City Survivor Chapter 15: High Noon John: “I guess I’m free now, huh? I’ve been liberated. You know, when I was a kid… I used to ask my mom a lot of questions. One question in particular. I wanted to know… What happens to dead people? My mother told me that they become white doves and that they are free… Free to go wherever they please and watch over their loved ones. Hey, I want to be free, but being a dove… Man, that must be boring… Nah, I won’t become a bird… But I loved that story when I was a kid… You think my mom is waiting for me?” At some point in his life, although not known when, he took up a life of crime, eventually become a hitman for the mafia in Liberty City, presumably the Leone Family. At some point before the Millenium, (presumably in the 1980's or early 1990's) he was well-respected in Liberty's underworld, and even looked up to by his peers. Life as a hitman By 2001, John had become an excellent hitman, but was reduced to doing small-time assassinations for minor sums of money. After a gang-related hit at some point in early or mid-2001, John was wanted for the murder of fifteen Triad gang members, and also for the deaths of eleven innocents in an attempt to escape from the police. After three months of hiding, he was caught by the police after attempting to steal a taxi cab. Liberty City Survivor At some point (in at least August or September), after he was put on parole, John Bennett decided to enter to the reality show Liberty City Survivor, a new television game show where paroled men would fight and kill each other (until there was only one survivor) for a cash prize and freedom. Legacy Characteristics 'Personality' 'Appearance' According to a later description, John Bennett is described as being short, wide and stocky, with short, dark hair, brown eyes, a square, often stubbly face, with a usually stoic facial expression. According to his character bio, he is seen wearing baggy blue jeans with a black and blue t-shirt under a green vest. Murders committed Trivia *Interestingly, John Bennett is one of four characters named "John" in the first Liberty City Survivor. The other "Johns" are John Jones, John Teik, and Johnny Buckshot. Curiously, three of the fours "Johns" are all killed by Joey Goterelli. *John Bennet's death may be a nod to the Boss's death scene in the PlayStation 2 videogame Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Prior to being murdered, both are seen heavily wounded, and both also deliver long, meaningful speaches and last words. Interestingly enough, both are also killed by a single shot from an assault rifle. *It is worth noting that John Bennett's death also has a major impact on Joey Goterelli's psyche and character, much like the Boss's death does to Big Boss. Amusingly, both Joey and Big Boss are seen visiting the graveyard, paying respects to their fallen comrades, and talking to their allies' graves. It could taken that this is an homage to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, considering that Liberty City Survivor author Jazon Woorheez is an outspoken hardcore fan of the [http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_series Metal Gear series]. References Category:LCS Hitmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major characters in Liberty City Survivor Category:Liberty City Survivor